peanutsfandomcom-20200223-history
Pearls Before Swine
Pearls Before Swine (also known as Pearls) is an American comic strip written and illustrated by Stephan Pastis. It chronicles the daily lives of an ensemble cast of suburban anthropomorphic animals: Pig, Rat, Zebra, Goat, and a fraternity of crocodiles, as well as a number of supporting characters. References to Peanuts * December 16, 2006 - Pig shows Rat his security monkey and references Linus and his security blanket. * November 10, 2003-November 14, 2003- Pig looks for his psychiatrist, Lucy. He looks near a football, a piano and at the end of the arc, he holds a balloon with Charlie Brown's stripe on it. * April 20, 2007- Rat asks Pastis to pretend to be the creator of Peanuts. * October 28, 2007- Linus, Pig and Rat wait for the Great Pumpkin. * December 25, 2007- Pig does not like Croc's story arc ending and asks Pastis to make a reference to A Charlie Brown Christmas. * May 04, 2008- Larry brings his neighbor, Zebra, a lamp with Charlie Brown's face on it. Larry says that it is a talking lamp (the voice is really provided by his son his son, Junior). The "talking lamp" says "Hulla, Snoopee Dogg" which references Snoopy and "Me kick football" referencing the infamous football gag. When Junior accidentally breaks cover, Larry says that it was meant to say "Good grief". * March 07, 2010- Snuffles flies past a Peanuts strip. * July 19, 2010- When Pastis says that they need a go-to gag, Rat and Pig do the football gag. In the end panel, Rat realizes that it has been done before and Pig (dressed up as Charlie Brown) says, "Good grief". * Usually in the strip, the characters lean against a wall talking to each other, a possible reference to the brick wall. **This is referenced in the August 12, 2011 strip which has Charlie Brown and Linus make a cameo leaning against the wall telling Zebra, Larry and Junior to keep it down. * November 27, 2011- The strip is a homage to the August 14, 1960 strip. Also a Charlie Brown Macy's float falls on Pig. * January 22, 2012- One of the objects in the background of John's office is a Charlie Brown toy. * March 16, 2014- Goat gets robbed at gunpoint and Pastis tries to draw a police sketch. The sketch that Pastis draws is of Charlie Brown. Goat says "Charlie Brown did not rob me at gunpoint." * May 17, 2014- Larry is on Wheel of Fortune and has to try to guess the sentence "Good grief, Charlie Brow_" The correct answer would be "Good grief, Charlie Brown". * May 15, 2016- Someone named Charles moves into the neighborhood. Charles says that the people he used to live with bullied him and he loves a girl with red hair. Goat asks Charles to remove his coat and it is revealed that he is Charlie Brown. Rat asks him to kick a football. * October 09, 2018- JoJo Journalist walks near Rat and Pig. Rat says that JoJo reminds him of someone. A sad Charlie Brown walks by holding his kite. Rat screams "Don't fall for the football trick!" * September 23, 2019-Rat tells Charlie Brown that "Goat" means "Greatest of all time". External links *[[wikipedia:Pearls Before Swine (comics)|Wikipedia article about Pearls Before Swine.]] Category:Mentions and references Category:Other comic strips